King Ghidorah
, Dorats Modificado |outros_nomes=Ghidorah, Monstro Zero |altura=Era Showa: 100 metros''The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 132. Era Heisei: 150 metros 60 metrosToho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Rebirth of Mothra III; Page 104 Era Millennium: 49 metrosToho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack; Page 111. |comprimento= |envergadura=Era Showa: 150 metros Era Heisei: 175 metros 80 metros Era Millennium: 93 metros |peso=Era Showa: 30000 toneladas Era Heisei: 50000 Era Millennium: 20000 toneladas |formas=Dorat , Mecha-King Ghidorah , King Ghidorah Cretáceo , King Ghidorah Moderno , Ghidorah , Thousand Year-Old Dragon King Ghidorah |controlado_por=Era Showa: Xiliens , Kilaaks , M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens Era Heisei: Futurians |relações= }} |aliados=Gigan, Mothra |inimigos=Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Minilla, Gorossauro, Kumonga, Manda, Baragon, Varan, Mothra Leo, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. |primeira_aparição=Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' |última_aparição=''Godzilla 2: King of Monsters'' }} King Ghidorah é um dragão de três cabeças criado pela Toho que enfrentou Godzilla pela primeira vez no filme de 1964, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. Aparência King Ghidorah é um monstro dragão dourado com duas pernas, três cabeças em longos pescoços, grandes asas de morcego, e duas caudas. As várias cabeças de King Ghidorah foram inspiradas por Yamata no Orochi, um dragão de oito cabeças da mitologia japonesa. King Ghidorah foi trazido à vida no cinema por um ator dentro de uma fantasia elaborada de três partes, com um time de marionetistas controlando as várias partes da fantasia. Seu design foi na maior parte criado por Eiji Tsuburaya baseado numa descrição mínima no script: "Ele tem três cabeças, duas caudas, e uma voz de sino". Personalidade King Ghidorah não tem muita personalidade desenvolvida porque está sob o controle de alguém na maior parte de suas aparições. As únicas vezes que não estava sendo controlado foram em Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Rebirth of Mothra III, e Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Seu controle foi temporariamente cortado em Invasion of Astro-Monster, Godzilla vs. Gigan, e Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Em cada instância, ele fica confuso por não estar mais recebendo comandos de seus mestres e é derrotado por Godzilla e seus aliados, eventualmente tentando recuar; Parece que cada uma das cabeças de King Ghidorah podem pensar separadamente, embora a cabeça do meio parece ser dominante. Em Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, King Ghidorah é dito ser mau, e destruiu civilizações em vários planetas por razões desconhecidas. Ele tentou destruir a Terra e sua civilização, mas ele lutou com os três monstros que ficaram em seu caminho e recuou eventualmente. Em Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah causou a extinção dos dinossauros no fim do período Cretáceo, então retornou à Terra nos tempos modernos para se alimentar da humanidade. Em Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, King Ghidorah é um dos Monstros Guardiões, sendo o Deus do Céu. King Ghidorah era um protetor do Japão, fazendo de Ghidorah um protagonista pela primeira, e até então, única vez. Origens King Ghidorah tradicionalmente foi mostrado como uma criatura maligna e destrutiva do espaço, embora sua origem varia em suas aparições. Na Era Showa, King Ghidorah é um dragão alienígena que atacou Vênus sozinho milhares de anos atrás, destruindo toda a civilização do planeta. Ele depois atacou a Terra, mas foi afastado pelos monstros terrestres. Em algum ponto, ele é controlado pelos Xiliens e usado como um peão em sua invasão da Terra. King Ghidorah é destinado a ser controlado por várias raças alienígenas, perdendo sua história. Os Garogas depois clamam ter criado King Ghidorah, mas se isso é verdade ou não nunca foi explicado, dado a história antiga do monstro. Em Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah é parte de um esquema de terroristas viajantes do tempo conhecidos como Futurianos para destruir o Japão no passado para prevenir que se torne uma superpotência econômica global. Ele é o resultado dos Futurianos colocando três criaturas criadas geneticamente no futuro chamados Dorats na Ilha Lagos no ano 1944. Em 1954, os Dorats foram expostos ao teste de bomba de hidrogênio Castle Bravo feito no Atol de Bikini, que os fez se fundirem e se modificarem até se tornarem King Ghidorah. De acordo com a novelização do filme, os Dorats foram criados usando DNA recuperado do corpo de outro King Ghidorah encontrado na superfície de Vênus, sugerindo que como na Era Showa, King Ghidorah é originalmente uma criatura alienígena, mas aquele criado pelos Futurianos é simplesmente um clone dele. Em Rebirth of Mothra III, King Ghidorah, um parente mais poderoso de Desghidorah, chegou na Terra milhões de anos atrás e causou a extinção Cretácea. Ele voltou à Terra no presente para se alimentar de humanos, especialmente crianças. Em Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, King Ghidorah é reinventado como um monstro heroico pela primeira e, até então, única vez. Neste filme, King Ghidorah é o Deus do Céu e um dos três Monstros Guardiões, junto com Mothra e Baragon. Um antigo Yamata no Orochi, um dragão de oito cabeças da mitologia japonesa, King Ghidorah foi morto por guerreiros japoneses milhares de anos atrás e dorme embaixo do Monte Fuji. os guerreiros oraram pela alma de King Ghidorah, e conforme passaram os séculos ele regenerou lentamente, recebendo poder das almas dos mortos honrados do Japão. Porém, ele foi acordado antes que pudesse crescer todas as suas oito cabeças, conseguindo crescer apenas três. Referências Categoria:Toho Categoria:Série Showa Categoria:Série Heisei Categoria:Série Millennium Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Monstros Toho Categoria:Alienígenas Categoria:Ghidorah Categoria:Dragões Categoria:Showa Kaiju Categoria:Heisei Kaiju Categoria:Millennium Kaiju Categoria:Monstros Vilões Categoria:Criaturas voadoras Categoria:Kaiju dos filmes Godzilla Categoria:Showa Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:Heisei Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:Millennium Godzilla Kaiju Categoria:Legendary Godzilla Kaiju